Same Guy
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: Just something I put together...Read and Review...Mello and Matt think Near is two- timing both of them..But Near has a secret...What is it ? Song-fic


A/N: Wow, damn these ideas are coming to me ! You guys should be happy for 2 reasons...1) Im writing normal, 2) Im updating more frequently :D, Has anyone heard that song by Usher and RKelly ? Well if you have and its been a couple years that you've listened to it, I recommend you to listen to it...well unless your not good at replacing words while listening to the song...well anyway read on and enjoy ! and I know that some people have trouble with guessing what color Melllo's eyes are...well look at Deidara's eyes and Naruto's eyes...Deidara has darker than sky blue eyes which would mean that his eyes is the color of the sea...Naruto's eyes is actually the color sapphire...so Mello's eyes are darker than Naruto's but lighter than Deidara's...Let that simmer in your brain for a while, but for the sake of the fic his eyes are gonna be sky blue..

Disclaimer : I do not own Death Note or Same Girl by : nn Usher

Note: This song-fic is in 3rd person

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~((((((((((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&&&&&&&&&&&&&&~~~~~~~~~~~

_Riiinggg Riiiinnnggg Riiinnggggg _

A tan hand reached out and snatched the ringing celluar off the coffee table, sky blue eyes lit up in excitement and he slid his thumb across the screen to answer the call~

[Mello]

Yo Matt...

[Matt]

What up Mells

[Mello]

Wanna introduce you to this guy. Think I really love this guy...

[Matt]

Yeah...

[Mello]

Man he's so fine.

[Matt]

Straight up dog...

[Mello]

He stands about 5'4", coka cola, white bone

[Matt]

Damn...

[Mello]

He drives a black Durango license plate say Angel tattoo on his ankle plus he's making pesos.(1)

Gotta crib on Peachtree, right on 17th street and I call him Nia.

[Matt]

Wait a minute hold on dog. Do he got a crib?( Mello : Yup) By the waffle house? (Mello : Yup)

Do he got a beauty mark on the left side of his mouth? (Mello : Man...) (2)

Went to Georgia Tech?( Mello: Yup) Works for TBS? ( Mello : Yup ) Man I can't believe this shit. Damn!

[Mello]

Tell me what's wrong dog what the hell you damnin' 'bout? I'm your homie so just say what's on your mind.

[Matt]

Man I didn't know that you were talkin' 'bout him.

[Mello]

So man you telling me you know him?

[Matt]

Do I know him? Like a pastor know his word.

( Mello quickly stood up at Matts words and they both set up a place and time to meet up, Basketball Court, 53rd st (3) )

[Chorus]

We messing with the same guy, the same guy.

[Mello]

How could the love of my life and my potential wife be the same guy?(4)

[Matt]

Man I can't believe that we've been messing with the same guy, the same guy.

[Mello]

Thought he's someone I could trust but he's been doubling up with us.

man we been messing with same guy.

~~~At the Basketball court~~~~

( Mello and Matt are playing ball~ Score ? [9 to 6]

[Matt]

See I met him at this party in ATLANTA!

[Mello]

Well I met him at this party in CHICAGO!

[Matt]

He came right up to me giving me conversation.(5)

I said "do you gotta a man?"

he said "no" with no hesitation.

[Mello]

Well, it must be a music thing 'cause he said the same to me.

At party all in my face while I'm laughing and buying him drinks

[Matt]

He whispered in my ear and said "can you take me home?"

[Mello]

ME TOO! Man he was in the Chi singing that same song

[Matt]

Is that true?

[Mello]

And I thought it was true confessions when he said "I LOVE YOU".

[Matt]

Man I thought his body was calling when he said "I WANT YOU".

Look I even got some pictures on my phone.

[Mello]

Look at there. There he is with some boy shorts on.

[Chorus]

He's the apple of my eye and my potential wife.

Man I just can't believe that we've been messing around with the same damn guy.

Thought he was someone I could trust but he's been doubling up with both of us.

( Mello and Matt (in a fit of anger) storm out of the gym and into Mello's car ) (6)

[Matt]

Said he got me on a ring tone

[Mello]

Are you talking about the blue phone?

[Matt]

Uh uh the blue one

[Mello]

Man he told me that was turned off.

[Matt]

It's obvious that he's been playing us, playing us.

[Mello]

'cause constantly he's been lying to us, lying to us.

[Matt]

Don't like the way that he's been going 'bout, going 'bout.

Mells what you think that we should do about it, about it?

[Mello]

Call him up at his home.

he won't know that I'm on the phone.

[Matt]

Yeah man that's the way.

[Mello]

Homie we about to bust this trick.

Ask him to meet up with you and I'm going to show up too

[Matt]

And he won't know what to do.

[Mello]

We'll be standing there singing.

( Mello called "Nia" and spoke to him, giving him a time and place for thier date, and Matt followed closely behind calling the same number and arranging the same date )

[Mello]

He's the apple of my eye

[Matt]

and your potential wife.

Man I just can't believe that we've been messing around with the same damn guy.

Thought he was someone I could trust but he's been doubling up with both of us.

He'll be looking so stupid when he sees the both of us

[Chorus]

We messing with the same guy, the same guy.

We messing with the same guy, the same guy.

The same guy...[Fade]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DIALOUGE ONLY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Place : Le Restaurant De L'amour, 34th Street

Time : 8:00 pm

Near walked into the restaurant with someone following closely behind, his grey eyes scanning the restaurant until they fell onto a mop of red hair and head of sleek blonde hair, " The blonde is mine like I said " the other person spoke, Near rolled his eyes and followed the host to the table they were directed at, " Here's your table sir's " the host walked away with a slight headache. " Hello Nia... " Mello trailed off as he looked between Nia and Near, Matt looked equally as stunned, " Hello Mello " Nia walked over and kissed his cheek " This is my twin Near " the twin in question raised his hand and gave Mello a half-hearted wave and kissed Matt on his cheek. Both Mello and Matt felt stupid, all that anger and smugness just dissapeared into thin air leaving them clueless and stupid. Damn assumptions do not mix well with them.

FIN !

A/N: And what did you think ? If the last part confuses you im sorry ! I even confused myself but here ima give you insight

Nia - Mello

Near - Matt

Better ? Hope So !

(1) - [Pesos : Latin Money] Just again for the sake of this fic, Latin money is to be allowed in New York :P, The license plate thing fits Near because he does look like an Angel so its fitting that his license plate says Angel

(2) - Yes I made Near have a beauty mark on the left side of his mouth, it might look adorable on him

(3) - There is no Basketball court on 53rd street so calm the hell down before you even try to tell me that ! I live in New York myself so I would know...I just put that because I felt that having a big Basketball court on 53rd street would be cool

(4) - Ok... You know how in Gay relationships you have a Uke and a Seme ? Well when they get married ( If that ever happens ! Just pass the damn shit already !) the Uke becomes the wife so I thought of not changing it

(5) - I made Near non-antisocial...Not a slut but just a confident sexy guy :P

(6) - Mello does not have a motorcycle in this fic

BIG Note ( Must Read ) - Near and Nia knew that Mello and Matt mustve figured out that either [A] - They're Twins or [B] - Near was a cheater and was going out with both of them at the same time so thats why they agreed to go to the restaurant with them.

Reviewwww ! and I'll make an Obsession story !

~Hunnyy* Dipp~


End file.
